


Death Doesn’t Discriminate Between The Sinners and The Saints

by CloudXMK



Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse), Resident Evil - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Angst and Tragedy, Blood and Violence, Character Death, Heavy Angst, Hurt No Comfort, M/M, Requited Love, Sad Ending, Tragedy, Unrequited Love, there's no happy ending here folks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-16
Updated: 2020-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:07:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23178190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CloudXMK/pseuds/CloudXMK
Summary: "Death doesn't discriminate between the sinners and the saints. It takes and it takes and it takes..."He lived and yet he still lost. He should have died instead of him. It should have been him.
Relationships: Chris Redfield/Albert Wesker
Comments: 5
Kudos: 23





	Death Doesn’t Discriminate Between The Sinners and The Saints

**Author's Note:**

> So uh... I had this in my head for quite some time and I just had to type it out. It's a one-shot but god I tried to make it full of ANGST! So I... I hope y'all enjoy it.
> 
> Might need to prepare some tissues though.

Chaos. Fire and chaos as the screams of the dying filled the air of this battle-torn city. He could see every inch of the city etched with the burning scars left by the fires almost akin to his own burn scars.

Wesker stared down at the blazing city from the rooftop, his red eyes roaming over the destruction. He had come here when he heard that a rising bio-terrorist group had planned to attack here. Ever since he woke up, he saw fakes and weaklings rise up trying to take over the world.

Yet they didn’t have a clue on how to proceed with their plans. While he only wished to stem the population, these idiots only reveled in the destruction they cause. They wanted to be rid of the living, every single one of them.

So he took matters into his own hands.

He wasn’t as strong as he was before, Uroborous now gone from his system and the virus he had before weakened, but it was still enough to make him slightly stronger than the average human and be able to heal from his injuries in minutes.

The B.S.A.A. always led the hunt against these terrorist groups and he avoided them always, intervening whenever possible but not much.

He wondered what Chris was doing now. No doubt he was in the frontlines still keeping up the good fight.

He didn’t know if he was still angry or glad that Chris did what he did. That virus he had initially injected all those years ago had slowly driven him mad, explaining why he would want to conquer the world. Perhaps stem the population considering the growing problems that humanity was causing but not turning the world into his own personal kingdom.

That was Spencer’s wish. Somehow hearing Spencer tell him he was nothing but a lab rat, it must have snapped his sanity and with the virus only made it worse.

Now, all he wanted was a world that still was alive not dead. There would be no point if everyone on this forsaken planet died.

He heard a loud boom in the distance and looked up to see smoke billowing up into the sky. His sharp vision caught sight of a monstrous B.O.W. as it destroyed everything in its path, swatting military vehicles and armed men alike. It’s destructive rampage destroying numerous buildings in its wake.

He could hear the loud cries of pain and barks of orders coming from the soldiers mixed in with the roars of the B.O.W.

And then his blood froze in his veins. “Captain Redfield! NO!”

He immediately leaped off from the rooftop, landing onto the street with such power it broke the already destroyed street even more, and ran straight for the scene. To those still fighting, he was like a blur and they were left confused as to what had just passed them.

“Captain Redfield! Hold on!” He was getting closer and he turned just as he saw several B.S.A.A. soldiers lift the large piece of concrete off.

His heart stopped when his eyes caught the sight of a bloodied and still Chris as he sat amongst the pile of debris. He had been crushed when the B.O.W. swung and shattered the building catching Chris in its wake.

He took a step forward and then another. And then another one. And then he was running. He didn’t care to hear the loud gasps coming from the other men as he fell onto his knees, grabbing Chris’s shoulders and shaking him.

“Stay awake, Chris! Don’t you dare die on me!” He yells.

“W…Wesker?”

“Stay with me, do you hear me!?”

Chris was stunned to see Wesker alive but covered in hideous burn scars and what was even stranger was the blonde-haired man telling him to keep his eyes open. Shouldn’t he be celebrating that he was dying?

“W-Why do you care? Didn’t you want me dead? You’re getting your chance now…”

“That was different! I was different! I never wanted you dead, Chris.” Hurt him perhaps but never dead. Because a part of his supposedly cold, dead heart still cherished and loved the brunette. Even if he hadn’t realized it back then, his heart which he thought he never had still beats so long as Chris was alive.

“I… I love you. So please, stay awake.” Wesker pleads softly. Chris’s eyes widened in shock at the soft admission. Even after everything, Chris still held feelings for the other man but he kept them under lock and key thinking Wesker would never reciprocate it ever again ever since the man’s betrayal and after he was supposedly died there would be no such chance.

But to hear it now, it brought tears to his eyes. “I’m sorry… I’m tired.”

“Chris, Chris don’t you dare leave me!” Wesker shouts. _“Don’t go where I can’t follow you.”_

“I… I love you still. Despite everything that has happened, I still love you.” Chris murmurs, getting weaker and weaker as his strength started to leave him.

Darkness encroached from the corners of his vision and he knew this was it. “Christopher!” Wesker screams, horrified as he saw the life leave out of Chris’s eyes and heard the thuds of the younger man’s heart stop.

“Chris… Chris stop fucking around. Wake up. WAKE UP!”

But the brunette never did and never would ever again. Clutching his head in disbelief as tears filled Wesker’s eyes and streamed down his face, Wesker threw his head back and screamed out his grief and sorrow.

This couldn’t be happening. Chris was supposed to live, supposed to survive this. Why now? He felt like a failure not being able to save the brunette, his heart torn out of his chest knowing that Chris was now gone forever.

Leaning in, he pulls the brunette close and kisses the top of the younger man’s head. As he hears the roars of the B.O.W. that took Chris away from him, Wesker’s rage started to grow until it was a great beast howling to be unleashed.

Setting Chris back down, Wesker then got up and turned to face the beast.

With a loud animalistic scream full of grief and rage, all he saw was red.

Red as bright as Chris’s blood that adorned his body.

Red as dark as the creature’s blood spilling out of its body.

Red as the fires that continue to blaze in the distance.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

…Why did he have to be one to keep on living?

Why when the only person that ever mattered to him has died?

…Why couldn’t Death just claim him?

Why?


End file.
